Apple Inc.'s App Store and Android's App Marketplace provide mechanisms for consumers to purchase and acquire software programs. A consumer establishes an account with the company and may thereby gain access to the App Store/Marketplace and select programs for purchase. Once selected and authorized, those programs may be downloaded to the consumer's desktop or mobile device.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.